


Just a Little Sugar

by baeconandeggs, baekb4boys



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baker!Baekhyun, Fluff, M/M, chanyeol is technically a ceo, many uses of the word cake and bake, the slightest tiniest bit of kaisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekb4boys/pseuds/baekb4boys
Summary: Baekhyun’s grandmother always told him that the way to someone’s heart was through their stomach.





	Just a Little Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE593  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>   
> 
> **Author's Note:** It has been quite a journey! A lot of Great British Bake Off watching went into the preparing for this fic. I would like to first apologize for the prompter for maybe not being as funny as one would have liked. Nevertheless, I hope you sincerely enjoy what I wrote (at least a little bit ㅠㅠ) P.S. I don’t have any real knowledge on how a bakery functions or how a business functions or what one does when they study patisserie and baking abroad. P.P.S. I found real recipes for all of the desserts/breads/things mentioned in the fic (I didn’t try any of them though lmao) so if you’re interested comment those recipes when the reveals are over :P Anyways, bon appetite!

**_Prologue_ **

 

Baekhyun’s baking career started when he was seven years old. He’d been dropped off at his grandmother’s house bright and early on a Sunday morning, as his parents often did when they had to go on a couple of errands, and was quickly ushered inside by warm hands patting his soft, black hair. 

 

His grandmother’s house always smelled sweet, no matter the season. Little Baekhyun took a deep breath in. During the spring, the scent was delicate cookies filled with strawberry jam; during the summer, it was the key lime pie that made his mouth pucker  _ just _ enough before it was softened by a sugary graham cracker crust and fresh whipped cream; during the fall, it was the warm smell of cinnamon that tickled his nose and throat; and during the winter, the sweetness in the air became a smooth chocolate, filling every nook and cranny of the house, until it seemed as though all that sweetness had made itself a permanent resident of her home year round. 

 

Maybe that was why Baekhyun loved visiting his grandmother’s house. Maybe it was because as soon as he walked through the door, whatever mouth-watering thing Baekhyun smelled was in his mouth in the next five seconds. 

 

On this particular day however, his grandmother had a new idea. 

 

“Granma do you have something Baekhyunnie can eat?” Baekhyun asked politely, expecting. He looked up at his grandmother with sparkling eyes and a shy, cheeky smile, his hands clasped behind him. 

 

“You’re a little early today, sweetie. But do you want to help me make something to eat?” she asked, already walking towards the sunlit kitchen as Baekhyun hurried his little steps to follow after her, excited at the thought of food.

 

“What can we make?” he asked in return, tapping his hands along the stools lined up at the kitchen island. 

 

“Should we bake some cookies to go with your lunch later?”

 

“Yes! Choco chip! Choco chip!”

 

His grandmother chuckled and began to instruct Baekhyun on what ingredients they would need and which bowls to take out of the cupboards; and after an hour of measuring, mixing, and baking, the cookies were done and cooling on a big tray.

 

When Baekhyun saw the cookies that he’d made—with his grandmother’s help—and ate them, he felt happy. The way his grandmother praised his cookies and pet his head when she tried them, and the way his parents smiled when they gave his creation a taste after coming back, made the little seven year old so filled with joy, he spent the whole day beaming. He wanted to make as many people he loved smile as possible with things he’d made with his love. 

 

Before leaving to go back home with his mom and dad, Baekhyun tugged on his grandmother’s hand and asked her if she could wrap up the cookies to bring home. 

 

“Are you gonna eat all of those yourself?” his dad asked, raising an eyebrow as his grandmother packed the many cookies they still had left in a tupperware for him.

 

Baekhyun shook his head quickly, scrunching his nose, “No,” he whined, “I’m going to share them with Chanyeollie.” 

 

Soon after, they were all in the car for the short ride home, the tupperware full of cookies sitting on Baekhyun’s lap while he listened to his parents discuss the new curtains they wanted to buy for their living room (gray instead of light blue) to match the new rug they’d gotten. He reminded them every so often over the sound of their soft discussion that he wanted to go to Chanyeol’s house to give him the cookies, and every time he mentioned it they agreed. It was still early, so it was no problem. 

 

His best friend. They’d known each other since they were in diapers; his parents were good friends with Chanyeol’s parents, and if that weren’t enough, they lived only a few blocks down the street from each other. Technically Baekhyun still wasn’t allowed to walk there whenever he wanted to—he still needed practice crossing streets by himself—but they played together everyday and at school. 

 

Once they got to his best friend’s house, Baekhyun eagerly shook the door handle, bouncing in his booster seat as he waited for his dad to open the door for him. He jumped out, ran to the front door, and rang the doorbell tapping his fingers on the tupperware to the tune of the baby shark song he’s been listening to at his grandmother’s house while he waited for the door to open. 

 

“Hi, Baekhyun!” Chanyeol’s nice mom smiled down at him. 

 

“Hello, Mrs. Park,” Baekhyun smiled, polite, just like his parents taught him, “Is Chanyeollie home?”

 

“Yes, he’s in his room. Come on in.”

 

“Thank you!” Baekhyun took his sneakers off and ran up the carpeted stairs to Chanyeol’s room. He could vaguely hear his dad exchanging greetings, talking about picking him up later, and the door closing as he turned down the hallway at the top of the stairs and opened the door to Chanyeol’s room. 

 

“Surprise!”

 

“AH!” Chanyeol turned away from the video game he’d been playing with a terrified shriek before smiling at the familiar face that had jumped onto the Spiderman sheets on his bed. “Baekhyun, you scared me.” He logged out of his game and sprawled himself on his bed next to Baekhyun, trying to catch his breath. “Hello.” 

 

“I brought you something,” Baekhyun didn’t hesitate in saying, passing him the tupperware of cookies. He decided that he wouldn’t tell Chanyeol that he’d made them until he saw his reaction. 

 

“Cookies!” Chanyeol yelled, and then more quietly, “Does my mom know you brought me these?” 

 

“She didn’t ask,” Baekhyun answered, mimicking his whisper, “Anyways, I brought them for you. You’re supposed to eat them now.”

 

“Okay, okay.” He sat up and ate a cookie, and from the corner of his eye Baekhyun gauged his reaction carefully. 

 

“How are they?” He asked, flipping himself onto his tummy and glancing up at Chanyeol as he popped another one in his mouth. 

 

“They’re so good!” 

 

“Really?”

 

Chanyeol nodded back enthusiastically. 

 

“ _ I _ made them! Today,” Baekhyun confessed, matching Chanyeol’s smile and beginning to jump on the bed. 

 

His smile. The giddy feeling that bubbled and flipped and jumped and looped in Baekhyun’s chest and warmed his insides. That’s what kickstarted Baekhyun’s career. 

 

 

* * *

**_**_Coffee Cake_ ** _ **

 

Baekhyun fished his keys out of his bag and unlocked the door to the bright blue bakery on the corner of the street, that was hidden under the darkness of sky that had yet to meet the dawn. It was terribly early, as usual, and it wouldn’t be until about half an hour or so before his assistant baker would come in and help him prepare the first batches of bread and pastries of the day. Before then, it was up to him to begin setting up.

 

He’d opened the shop up about two years ago, when he was 25 years old. Before then he’d gone to college, like his parents wanted him to, and to culinary school, where he received formal training, and spent a year abroad in France, to study along the best of the best. Sugarbox was his baby, and it was the result of all his years of hard work, and a little luck, that made it well-known in the neighborhood. Of course, it helped that everything was delicious as well. 

 

The unlit soft blue and white bakery welcomed him as he stepped inside. He turned on the lights, revealing the full beauty of his spotless space—he made sure to clean it thoroughly before he left each day—and took out the pad of paper from his bag containing today’s menu. There were the usual assortments of breads (baguettes, sourdough, as well as a few flavored loaves), pastries (danishes, muffins, chocolate croissants, apple strudel), and the special of the day, a cinnamon crumble coffee cake, taken by loaf or slice, as an excellent way to start customers’ mornings. 

 

After writing up the special on the little board that would later be hung outside, Baekhyun went to the kitchen behind the counter, and set out the ingredients that would be needed for baking that day. All kinds of flour and sugar, eggs, milk, and baking powders covered the metal island, and by the time he had taken the bowls and mixers from the shelves, the little entrance bell above the door twinkled lightly, signifying Sehun had arrived. 

 

“Hey, Boss,” Sehun said as he walked in, grabbing an apron off the hook near the entrance and tying it on. 

 

“Hey,” Baekhyun greeted, not taking his eyes off the task at hand. He handed Sehun his notepad with the items they’d be selling that day, and without another word, the two got to work. During the year and a half that Sehun had been working with Baekhyun at Sugarbox, ever since the clientele had grown enough that Baekhyun thought he would need an extra hand, he had been quick to pick up the basic recipes and had proved an invaluable hand in the kitchen. Over the next two hours, the kitchen was a steady flurry of flour and sugar, kneading and mixing. There were some doughs that had been ready from the day before, and those were swiftly put in the oven, taken out when the timer rang, and moved to the display case in the store. Just before 7:30, when the bakery opened, the final member of their team came in. 

 

“Jongin!” Sehun called out as the familiar bell rung again. “Help me put out these coffee cakes and then we’ll be ready to open. He reached for a large tray with perfect little loaves hiding a yummy swirl of cinnamon on the inside and hailing a scrumptious crumble on top when Baekhyun stopped him. 

 

“Wait!” Baekhyun reached for one of the loaves and set it aside. “This is a  _ special _ delivery,” he said, trying to hide the smile that was trying to creep onto his face. Sehun rolled his eyes with a laugh and took the remaining coffee cakes.  _ There he goes again _ . 

 

“You know, Baekhyun-hyung,” Sehun said on his way out, “every free  _ special delivery _ that you give out is a loss for Sugarbox. Another customer that comes in without a delicious coffee cake. Now that’s not right,” he says wistfully.

 

Baekhyun paid him no mind and instead carefully wrapped the coffee cake in a blue cloth and tied it with a bow. This special delivery could not be ignored, no matter what. And it’s not like it was an everyday thing. He made sure the ovens were often and then helped Jongin and Sehun put the last of the bread in the display case. Towards the middle of the day he’d make his way back to the kitchen with Sehun to make some more dessert-type pastries, but for now it was time to open. Baekhyun turned on the neon “open” sign before grabbing his coat, bag, and the bundle of coffee cake he had wrapped up earlier. 

 

“Bye guys,” he told Sehun and Jongin. “I’ll be back in a jiff, you know the drill. Sehun take care of the customers and Jongin make sure the coffee’s on point as always. Help yourselves to one too, I know it’s an early start. I’ll be back soon.” He waved and was out the door just as customers began trailing into the bakery.  

 

It’s become a habit. Every so often, maybe twice a week, Baekhyun would walk fifteen minutes to the tall building where his favorite person was working. He hummed as he walked, enjoying the exercise. He was always worried that one day he’d eat a little too much of the new recipes he tried and gain a little too much extra weight—although whenever he’d told Sehun and Jongin that they’d scoffed at his “excuse” — so this walk was vital to his week. 

 

Because it was so early, the streets were quiet. Every now and then there would be a car that passed by, but most people were still getting ready for work, only just eating their breakfast or doing their hair before they went out the door. 

 

Finally, Baekhyun reached the impeccable blue glass high-rise. He strode in through the revolving doors, greeting the security guard by name with a friendly smile as they let him through the check-in, walked to the elevator and pushed the button for floor 26. Once the doors opened to the floor, he was once again greeted with nothing but smiles all around, and Baekhyun reciprocated, though not letting the faces made familiar over time stop him from walking purposefully towards the biggest office on the floor. 

 

“Hello again, Baekhyun!” 

 

Baekhyun paused his determined steps for an instant. 

 

“Hi Jongdae, how are you?” Kim Jongdae was the only person in the huge building that Baekhyun had really ended up building any semblance of a relationship with, besides the CEO, of course. The chatty secretary was exactly the kind of person liked to talk to—incredibly kind, smart, witty, and with the loud ringing laughter that infected everyone around him. Each time Baekhyun had visited he’d have the chance to chat with him, and was more than happy to do so, even though it delayed his special delivery. 

 

“Same old, same old. It’s work, you know? But I can’t complain,” Jongdae shot Baekhyun a smile from his endless supply before suddenly taking a deep whiff. “Oh my God, Baekhyun, please tell me you brought me some too. Please? What did you make this time?” 

 

Baekhyun chuckled taking a peek into the bag over his shoulder. “It’s coffee cake, and I’m sorry, but you’ll only get some if Chanyeol decides to share with you. I didn’t bring extra this time. Or if you come around after work I’ll try to save you one, my treat!” 

 

In the back of his mind Baekhyun could hear Sehun nagging about giving away free food yet again, store profits, and whatever else, but Baekhyun couldn’t care less.

 

“Okay, okay maybe I will. But I’ll pay for it! You do too much already bringing Mr. CEO over there so many sweets,” Jongdae nodded towards the closed door leading to the office before picking up the phone on his desk, “Mr. Park, you have a visitor~” He winked at Baekhyun before mouthing the words “Go in,” and Baekhyun happily obliged after a small wave in Jongdae’s direction. 

 

Baekhyun slowly pushed open the door to the office, not being able to maintain his smile. Sitting, already hard at work although it was early, was Chanyeol. Upon hearing the door open, Chanyeol looked away from his computer and the stacks of papers strewn across his desk and stood up, striding towards Baekhyun, arms open for a hug. 

 

It’s always been like this. Even when Chanyeol shot up like a tree during their middle school years, towering almost full head over Baekhyun, he never lost of the habit of wanting to snuggle into his best friends arms when they were hugging, acting like he was still the same little kid from before; Baekhyun’s best friend Yeollie. 

 

Hard work had gotten Chanyeol to where he was as the CEO of his own tech company, focusing on the release of the one of the most popular video games on the market right now, El Dorado. The years he had spent playing video games had paid off, as did the years he spent learning business in college. After selling his first video game, Chanyeol gotten enough money to start his own company which did better than even he could have ever imagined. He’d confessed this to Baekhyun when they were sitting in his apartment, the old one, over pizza and beer with a movie that neither of them really cared about providing white noise, celebrating the beginning of LOEY and the return of Baekhyun from France. That was back when Chanyeol had time to think about doing things with Baekhyun. Soon after, the company hit the ground running leaving no space to meet and talk, prompting Baekhyun to visit every so often, or send Chanyeol a note to remind him he always had his best friend’s support. 

 

“Open the bakery already?” 

 

“Of course! You know I love an early start.” 

 

“Do you wanna sit? Something to drink?”

 

“No, I’m good. I just bought something over for you, and then I really should be getting back.” He took out the prettily wrapped package and gave it to Chanyeol, who eagerly unwrapped it. 

 

“Oh my God. Coffee cake. This is just what I needed, Baekhyun. How’d you know?” Chanyeol smiles that smile again—the one that crinkles the ends of his eyes and stretches his mouth to reveal a half-moon of pearly whites, the one that sets off fireworks in his heart and releases electric currents through his body. 

 

“It’s a baker’s intuition, I guess,” Baekhyun said, laughing off the flush on his cheeks and the leaps in his heartbeat. Rearranging the bag on his shoulder, Baekhyun slowly made his way towards the door to the office. “See you later?” 

 

Begrudgingly, Chanyeol agreed, walking Baekhyun to the elevator much to the stress of Baekhyun’s blush. He pressed the button for the lobby and give him best friend one last wave goodbye. 

 

He wasn’t expecting to catch Chanyeol in such a good mood. Sometimes he’d come to the front desk, and even at eight in the morning, Jongdae already looked stressed or tentatively mentioned that Chanyeol was really busy and maybe not in the best of moods. Sometimes, Baekhyun would walk in and Chanyeol would be so engrossed in what he was doing, he wouldn’t spare Baekhyun a glance. On these days, Baekhyun quietly set whatever bread or pastry or cake he’d brought on the coffee table in the corner of the room, and just as discreetly leave, but not before encouraging Jongdae to take a piece for himself later too. 

 

Things must be going smoothly, he thought to himself. The walk back was easier now that he didn’t have to be so careful about squishing his bag, and the cool air had been softened what would most likely be the last bits of sunshine before winter officially came. Already daydreaming about the latte he’d ask Jongin to make him when he got back to Sugar Box, Baekhyun hurried back to work. 

 

Walking through the front door, he called out. “Jongin, could you make me a—” Sehun rushed over to Baekhyun and pulled him behind the counter, shutting Baekhyun up. He pointed not-so-discreetly to the customer with the funny shaved head that was currently looking at the various items in the display case and then at Jongin hopelessly entranced by him. 

 

“It’s him again.” Sehun whispered, voice cracking as he struggled to keep himself from cackling at a Jongin’s frozen posture, stiff moves as he reached for the baguette, coffee cake, and danish the man had chosen, then also ringing him up for the americano he’d ordered. 

 

As Baekhyun put his apron back on, he heard Jongin struggle to say, “Your o-order will be out soon,” before rushing to the espresso machine, clambering the cups and saucers. 

 

“You break it, you bought it,” Baekhyun snickers behind him, moving him aside and making the americano himself, then handing the cup in his hands. He nodded his head towards the man that had made Jongin a fumbling, bumbling piece of jello. “Go say hi. He’s a regular by now, I bet you can manage his name.” 

 

Jongin nodded, took the cup and hurried to the table the man was sitting at, busy reading a book. 

 

“Ten dollars he won’t get his name,” Sehun said, refilling the case with muffins. 

 

“Ten dollars he will,” Baekhyun insisted, crossing his arm as he surveyed the two for a minute. “Anyways, back to work. How are we on the coffee cake? All out yet?” 

 

“Only a few more until we’re out. The morning rush came in strong today.” 

 

“Ah, that’s good. Can you make me a latte? Hehehe, you and Jongin are better at it than I am.”

 

“Sure, Boss.” 

 

“Thank you~,” Baekhyun said cheekily, “Also, for tomorrow I was thinking that we could promote the—Oh, look! Jongin’s coming back.”  Immediately, both of their eyes fixed on the sheepish barista holding a slip of paper. 

 

“What is that?” Baekhyun asked, eyes wide. 

 

“I got Kyungsoo’s number. He said he wanted to know what we put in the danish filling.” 

 

“You hear that Sehun? He got  _ Kyungsoo’s  _ number,” he leaned closer to Sehun, whispering, “I’ll be expecting those ten dollars first thing tomorrow.” Then, patting Jongin on the back for a job well done, they all got back to work, tirelessly attending customers until every item was gone. 

 

-

 

The weeks continued in a similar fashion. Each day was begun early, with a flurry of new things to bake and prepare, new specials to be saved, and every other day or so, Baekhyun made a trip to the highrise and back, carrying one or two treats in his bag. 

 

On Tuesday, it was chocolate croissants. He’d had to leave them with Jongdae that time, who dug into one himself, as Chanyeol was in a meeting. 

 

On Thursday, as November deepened, Baekhyun thought pumpkin bread was in order, with the hope that the cinnamon would warm Chanyeol up in the cool weather. He’d laid the loaf on Chanyeol’s desk after brief pleasantries and a promise to meet at the bakery on Saturday.

 

Friday, he’d whipped up chocolate chip cookies earning applause from Chanyeol’s coworkers and profuse thanks from Jongdae for getting him through the week, albeit with a few extra pounds. From Chanyeol he got a smile, and that was enough. 

 

Weekends were always busy for Baekhyun, and sometimes equally busy for Chanyeol, despite him technically being off. However, he still prepared double for when Chanyeol stopped by, hoping that by having everything prepared beforehand, he’d be able to sneak out to lunch with Chanyeol, or at least sit down over a cup of coffee. 

 

Today their special was an apricot couronne, a sweet bread twisted into a circle and filled with apricots, walnuts, and  raisins, and topped with a drizzle of white chocolate. Baekhyun had gone through great lengths along with Sehun to prepare enough the day before and this morning, making sure there’d be enough to satisfy the customers, should they want the whole couronne or just a scrumptious slice. 

 

“This smells so fucking good ,” Jongin complained, looking at the display case longingly. He clung onto Baekhyun’s arm, “Just one piece, hyung? Please?”   
  


“Stop trying to act cute!” Baekhyun said, shaking him off. “If there’s leftovers, you can have some.” 

 

“There’s Boss’ favorite way to avoid saying no,” Sehun said, wistfully. He patted Jongin on the back. “Maybe next time.” 

 

“I’ll make it for your birthday,” Baekhyun promised, laughing, turning to the next customer in line. “Oh, Chanyeol! You’re early!” He stood in front of Baekhyun dressed casually in a sweater and jeans, his hair let down and covering his forehead instead of being swept up and pushed back. 

 

“Some shareholders decided they wanted to hold a meeting all of a sudden, so I’ll have to be dragged back a little early,” he explained. Chanyeol leaned over the rows of goodies pensively, “Hmmmm, everything looks absolutely delicious. Baker Byun, what do you reccomend?” 

 

“Well Mr. VIP, ” Baekhyun began, slipping into an ease matching Chanyeol’s outfit and successfully ignoring, for a moment, the gooey mess his heart had turned into. “If I’d were you I’d take a piece of the special while it’s still in stock, and if you’re looking for something more, we have the cheese danishes you like so much today too. Oh! You’ll probably want an an iced americano too, right?” 

 

“That sounds perfect,” Chanyeol said, taking out his wallet and shifting over to the cash register. 

 

“Put that away! It’s on me.” 

 

“You don’t have to do that Baekhyun. It’s about time I support local businesses.” He pushed the cash into Baekhyun’s hand, and took the plate piled with the food he’d bought. “Sit there with me when you’re get a free minute, okay? I’ll be waiting.” 

 

Sehun tsked as he handed Baekhyun an iced americano and a latte, the former for Chanyeol and the latter for Baekhyun. “Go get your guy.” 

 

“Shut up,” Baekhyun hissed, grabbing the drinks and sitting across from Chanyeol in window seat in the corner of the cafe, excited to catch up with him. 

 

-

 

“You need to stop doing that,” Sehun muttered once Chanyeol had left, the bell above the door ringing in his wake. 

 

“Doing what?” 

 

“Giving stuff away! This is your business. He has his, do you take all of his stuff for free too? Everyday?”

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and shoved Sehun’s side with his elbow. “Geez, will you stop being so  _ salty _ about the free food, it’s a bakery for goodness’ sake—we specialize in  _ sweet _ things. ” 

 

“I’m just saying, I think it’s a waste of time. I know he’s your friend, but does  _ he _ know the effort you put into all of this? And the visits! Half the customers that come in in the morning are asking where the owner is. What am I supposed to tell them? He’s head over heels for this guy that isn’t paying attention to him, but he’ll be back in about an hour after he’s done with his morning run-after-Chanyeol-like-a-puppy-dog session.”

 

Baekhyun recoiled. He’d heard versions of this speech before, but nothing like this. Fighting back the He ignored Sehun’s attempts at beginning an apology and checked on the dough he’d left to rise an hour ago, grateful for the chance to relieve some stress. As he shoved the dough across the floured surface in calculated pushes and stretches, he tried to ignore the aching feeling creeping into his chest. Chanyeol doesn't ignore him, he’s just busy—they’re both busy. He isn’t hopeless, he just doesn’t want to ruin their relationship. It’s his choice to visit Chanyeol. It’s his bakery and his coffee cake and muffins and white chocolate apricot bread and asiago cheese loaf and danishes and pound cake and cookies and strudels. 

 

He slammed the lump of dough on the counter. What was he doing, really? 

 

The way to someone’s heart was is through their stomach. Baekhyun had lived on that principle ever since he’d learned how to whisk an egg. His grandmother had nurtured that principle with every ounce of flour they used, every chocolate chip he sprinkled. 

 

He wasn’t wasting his time, Baekhyun decided. He just wasn’t using it wisely enough. He wasn’t trying hard enough. Once Chanyeol was stuck on something, he put his heart and soul into it, that’s all he thought about, all he breathed; work was that something to him now, it had been ever since he started it. He just needed to make Chanyeol see what was outside his work. 

 

“I can do it,” Baekhyun whispered. Shaping the dough into six small circles to make buns. He covered them so they could rise for a second time. “I can do it.” 

 

He just needed a little more time.

* * *

**_**_Cupcakes_ ** _ **

 

 

After Baekhyun’s first experience in the kitchen, he was eager to learn more and do more. Whenever he visited his grandmother, which was very often, there was a new skill to learn and a new recipe to bake. His grandmother was gifted in baking knowledge that spanned from breads to cookies to pies and pastries.  When the baking was done, they’d settle in front of the TV to watch cooking shows or “gain inspiration” as Baekhyun liked to call it. 

 

One day in November, against the backdrop of brown leaves that had fallen to the ground blowing through the wind on a particularly chilly day, little Baekhyun sat down at the kitchen island with his grandmother with a pout on his lips, sipping his hot apple cider slowly. 

 

“Honey, what’s so stuck on your mind?” His Granny asked with a chuckle, not being able to help but laugh when he grandson looked so cute when he was thinking deeply. 

 

“Chanyeollie’s birthday is soon.” Baekhyun whined, reaching for one of the shortbread cookies that his grandmother had made before he’d gotten to the house. 

 

“So? Doesn’t that mean you get to have a really fun party with Chanyeol? I heard Chanyeol’s even going to have a bouncey house!”

 

“That’s not it! I like the bouncey house but I don’t know what to do for Chanyeol’s birthday. What should I get him? I want to do something really special that he’ll like the best of all the other presents.” 

 

His grandmother paused for a second, thinking carefully over Baekhyun’s thoughtful problem. Ah, her grandson really was the sweetest little boy.

 

“I know!”

 

Baekhyun turned toward his grandmother with wide expecting eyes, “What is it?”

 

“Baekhyunnie, the most important lesson I will ever teach you is this: the way to a man’s heart, his soul, is through his stomach. If Chanyeol is really so special, the best thing you can give Chanyeol is something you make. And Baekhyunnie, you bake the most delicious things I’ve ever tasted. The love you put in your food is sweeter than any sugar or honey in the world.” She ruffled his hair, showing him the same eye smile that had passed down the generations to his mom and to Baekhyun himself. “How does that sound, sweetie?”

 

“I love that idea! Let’s make baby cakes for Chanyeollie! Cupcakes! Of different flavors and with super super pretty decorations!” 

 

For the rest of the afternoon, Baekhyun and his grandmother sat at the kitchen island planning the flavors and decorations most suitable for Chanyeol’s birthday, the ones that Chanyeol would like best. 

 

Baekhyun tried hard not to smile as he thought about his first time making cupcakes. Days later, he remembered the look of astonishment on Chanyeol’s face when he came into homeroom singing Happy Birthday, tower of chocolate and vanilla cupcakes in his hands. 

 

Chanyeol’s birthday was once again right around the corner. In fact, it would  soon be twenty years since that day in 2nd grade where he had made his first cupcakes. His smile threatened to reveal itself on his face again, and once again he hid it as best he could. 

 

Twenty years later, it was once again time to bake Chanyeol cupcakes. It being his 28th birthday, it was important to Baekhyun that he carefully plan out the decorations and flavors for every single one so that it’d be perfect. These days, Chanyeol wasn’t the type to have a big party with lots of people and lots of attention—so Jongdae and Baekhyun had schemed together and decided to throw him one by surprise. Still nothing too big, just with the people at his office that he saw every day so they could celebrate the popular CEO.  

 

Like his grandmother had once said, showing them you’re thinking of them is the most important, and that’s what Baekhyun liked to do the most—not to mention he was always thinking of Chanyeol, so there was always an opportunity to do something for him. As he sketched out the cupcake toppers, he sent Sehun a text. 

 

To: Sehun 

From: Baekhyun

sehun!!! Do we have fondant left at the shop?

 

To: Baekhyun

From: Sehun

maybe? why do you need it tho?? we don’t have any big cake orders 

 

To: Sehun

From: Baekhyun 

it’s Nov 27th soon ;)

 

Baekhyun pouted at the eye-rolling emoji that he got in reply. Whatever. Sehun would help him make them later anyways. He owed him one. 

 

Baekhyun checked the clock. It was only ten, so he had a solid two more hours of of energy left in him—any later and he wouldn’t wake up for work the next day. There were three different kinds of cupcakes he was planning to make: a simple vanilla cake with raspberry compote filling and a lemon buttercream, a dark chocolate orange cupcake, and a carrot cake cupcake. A la Cupcake Wars (one of his and his grandmother’s favorite shows to watch) each type of cupcake had a unique decoration. For the lemon buttercream, the LOEY logo with a little party balloon in place of the “O,” for the chocolate cake, a pretty “28” in gold lettering, and for the carrot cake, little carrots forming a hearts. Maybe that last one didn’t really make sense for birthdays, but Baekhyun still thought it was cute. 

 

If Baekhyun was completely honest with himself, making cupcakes was a guilty pleasure of his; it strayed from his careful training in the art of high-end patisserie and bread, instead allowing him to  _ really _ get inventive with flavors delivered in perfect portions. Well, the real creative stuff came when there wasn’t anything big riding on the cupcakes. For Chanyeol’s birthday, simple best sellers were the safest choice, making sure that everybody on Chanyeol’s office floor was satisfied, as well as the birthday boy, of course. 

 

With the planning done, Baekhyun set his notebook aside, turned off the light at his desk, snuggled deep under the covers of his bed, and went to sleep. 

 

After opening the bakery, he made a trip to the supermarket to purchase a long list of ingredients. Besides restocking a few different types of flour and cocoa powder, getting some more eggs and butter, he also had to gather all the ingredients for the cupcakes he’d be making tomorrow. 

 

Baekhyun came back to Sugar Box all smiles, four grocery bags in each hand and with a quick nod to Sehun, Jongin (who was talking to Kyungsoo again!) and the rest of the customers, practically holed himself in the kitchen to begin baking. 

 

He got out three cupcake pans and filled with liners, then set them off to the side after preheating the ovens. 

 

First he mixed the dry ingredients and the wet ingredients for the vanilla cakes in separate bowls. Gradually he poured the dry into the wet, then used an ice cream scoop to fill all of the liners. He repeated this for the dark chocolate cupcakes and the carrot cupcakes, then slid them into the ovens. While he waited for the cupcakes to bake and then cool, he went back out to help Sehun, checked inventory, and then confirmed with Jongdae about the time for the surprise party at Chanyeol’s office. 

Baekhyun made the raspberry filling by smashing the raspberries to a pulp over medium heat with sugar and a little bit of lemon, waiting until it had thickened and cooled a bit before he spooned it into the divots made in the middle of the vanilla cupcakes. The vanilla recipe was probably his all-time favorite. The sweet, moist cake was perfected by the slight puckered sourness in the raspberry surprise in the middle and lemon frosting on top. 

 

At this point, Baekhyun called Sehun in to help him with the decorations while he took care of making the frostings, partly because of the favor he owed him and partly because Sehun just had a special attention to detail like no other. 

 

Baekhyun generously piped the frosting on the cupcakes, knowing that was Chanyeol’s favorite part, then carefully rolled out the different colors of fondant alongside Sehun and cut out the shapes using the templates he’d made beforehand. Decorating was tedious, but fulfilling work—that’s why he liked baking breads a teeny bit more than pastries. 

 

When they had placed the last decorations on the cupcakes, Baekhyun’s face and apron were covered in powdered sugar, and he arranged the cupcakes on a stand so they’d be ready to take the next day. 

 

-

 

Everybody in Chanyeol’s office was hiding. The CEO had gone out to a lunch meeting and the plan was to jump out and surprise the pants off of him when he came back. The lights remained on, but the desks were empty. 

 

“How much longer do you think he’ll be out?” Baekhyun whisper-asked Jongdae.

 

“Shouldn’t be more than another few—” The elevator dinged, warning of the doors opening, and the room hushed once again. Chanyeol stepped out, briefcase in hand, and after taking one confused step, the entire room jumped out from where they were hiding behind desks and yelled, “SURPRISE!”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes were practically popping out of his head and his jaw dropped, until it eased into a grin. As the room began singing Happy Birthday, Baekhyun picked up one of the vanilla cupcakes that he’d stuck a candle in and lighted, and brought it up to him. 

 

“Did you do this for me?” Chanyeol asked, his eyes glimmering. 

 

“Me and Jongdae,” Baekhyun said quietly, encouraging Chanyeol to blow out his candle as the song ended. 

 

“I really wasn’t expecting this,” Chanyeol began, addressing the office as they continued to munch happily on the cupcakes and sip at the cider, “I’m forever thankful that because of all of you, I get to continue to live my dream and work hard alongside you. Not only this birthday, but for many more birthdays to come, I hope we can continue to work together. Especially, I’d like to thank Jongdae, probably the funniest and most thoughtful secretaries anyone could ask for, and a dear friend of mine. I’d also like to say thank you to Baekhyun, with whom I’ve spent every birthday with—without you, I wouldn’t be anything.”

 

Baekhyun’s breath hitched as Chanyeol’s eyes locked on his. Time stopped, and he didn’t realize Chanyeol’s little ment had ended and people had begun clapping and whooping for their beloved CEO. A beat later, Chanyeol was standing in front of him, and in the next second, Chanyeol had his arms wrapped around him, holding him tight and releasing a contented sigh. 

 

“I love you, Baekhyun. Thank you.”

 

_ I love you.  _

 

I love you. 

 

Those words rung in Baekhyun’s ears tirelessly for the next week. Sure, they’d said it to each other before—how couldn’t they love each other after 28 years of friendship? But there was something different laced in Chanyeol’s voice this time, something Baekhyun was restless to find the answer to . 

  
********

* * *

**_**_Christmas Gingerbread_ ** _ **

 

 

Baekhyun had been the first person invited to Chanyeol’s Christmas party, along with Sehun and Jongin, and although Chanyeol had insisted he didn’t need Baekhyun to bring anything, instead encouraging him to take it easy and just show up, Baekhyun had a plan. 

 

This was it, Baekhyun had decided. He was gonna pull out all the stops. It needed to be big, eye-catching, and above all, so blunt that there was no way in hell Chanyeol could mistake his message for anything other than “I like you. Let’s date.” 

 

Gingerbread was the obvious choice. Much to Sehun, and even Jongin’s dismay, the planning for something of this architectural proportion was intensive. His recipe he’d learned in Germany, while visiting one of the friends he’d met in culinary school. Her mother had the ultimate gingerbread recipe that Baekhyun followed reverently, lest he slightly divert from the recipe and ruin the effect of the smoky, spicy, rich, and deep spices sweetened with molasses that constituted the biscuit. 

 

To the drawing board he went, spending every minute from when the bakery closed to when he went to bed, and even breaks he found in between planning his gingerbread scene. Once that was done came the ever more arduous task of baking, assembling, and decorating—all of which had to be done just a few days before the party itself to ensure freshness. Baekhyun was glad for Sehun’s help, despite the differences he had; he had been faithfully assisting Baekhyun as he cut, measured, baked, let cool, assembled, repeated, until at last the day of the party had come and Baekhyun was absolutely satisfied.  

 

The event was to be held at Chanyeol’s apartment. Much like his birthday party, Baekhyun enlisted the help of Sehun and Jongin to transport his creation. They loaded it onto his car and drove to the office, mindful of not bumping too much on the road. Making sure the gingerbread sculpture was hidden, they carried it through the back of the building and onto the elevator. 

 

The party had already begun. Chanyeol’s house was lively with the sound of people’s voices, laughter, and music. After setting Baekhyun’s rather obvious “mysterious box” containing pounds upon pounds of gingerbread and icing on the kitchen counter, Baekhyun looked through the crowd to try and find Chanyeol. Between working on the gingerbread project and taking care of Sugar Box, his visits to Chanyeol’s office had been few and far between, much to the detriment of Jongdae, who had visited Sugar Box to buy a dozen scones that the employees were dying to get their hands on again.

 

Finally he spotted a tall head and marched his way over. Inevitably, it was Chanyeol. 

 

“Merry Christmas, stranger. Haven’t seen you in a while.”

 

“It’s been a week, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun smirked, “Did you and Jongdae miss my baking that much?” 

 

“Of course. Plus I’ve been trapped in my office or trying to plan this party for the last week and couldn’t visit you. Of course I’d miss you,” he paused, “Your coffee cake, especially.” 

 

Baekhyun scoffed, then remembering the box currently making itself at home on Chanyeol’s kitchen counter, suddenly paused. “Hey, Chanyeol, I have something for you.” 

 

“A present? I have something for you to.” 

 

“Do you… want it now?” Baekhyun asked hesitantly, he searched Chanyeol’s face and noticed it had reddened, and suddenly his own face felt hot as well.

 

“Sure—Let me get yours.” They agreed to meet in kitchen, per Baekhyun’s request. It was separated enough from the living room to give them a little more peace and quiet, and all the food and wine was in the dining room anyways, so no one would come wandering in. 

 

“You first or me?” Baekhyun asked, hands on the box, ready to lift it off and unveil what’s underneath. 

 

“Same time?” Chanyeol said uncertainty, daunted by the large size of Baekhyun’s gift. 

 

Their nervousness doubled. 

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol counted to three and revealed their gifts to each other. 

 

Baekhyun’s gingerbread vision was an image of Gingerbread Baekhyun and Gingerbread Chanyeol holding hands in front of a gingerbread house. Carefully decorated with royal icing, and even a little bit of gold leaf in some areas in some parts, the tiling of the roof spelled out, “I like you” in repeatedly. (Subtlety was not Baekhyun’s aim.)

 

When Baekhyun allowed himself the courage to open his eyes and actually look at Chanyeol’s reaction, he gasped as he saw the little box Chanyeol held in his hands containing two silver rings. He looked up, and Chanyeol’s face was the epitome of joy. 

 

“I like you too,” Chanyeol said, immediately grabbing Baekhyun’s hands to bring him closer. “I like you.” 

 

“We were both—” Baekhyun began, cut off by his own laughter. It was a Christmas season miracle. He felt soft lips at his forehead and melted. 

 

“These were couple rings,” Chanyeol explained. 

 

Baekhyun took the box and put the smaller of the two on.

 

“Be my boyfriend?”

 

* * *

**_**_Chocolate Souffle_ ** _ **

 

 

Baekhyun had his eyes closed. “What is this?” He laughed, reaching his hand to find purchase somewhere on Chanyeol so he wouldn’t trip over the shoes lined up in the foyer. 

 

“You’ll see,” Chanyeol said, chuckling giddily along as he led Baekhyun to the dining room. “Don’t look!” He’d convinced Jongin and Sehun to make sure Baekhyun would be able to leave early, and made sure everything at work was arranged so he could take all the time he needed for his surprise. He carefully pushed Baekhyun forward until finally placing his hand on Baekhyun’s waist to stop him. “Okay, you can open your eyes now. 

 

Baekhyun blinked his eyes open, adjusting to the dim candle-lit room. The table was set simply, with a bouquet of roses in the center. 

“Do you like it?” Chanyeol asked hopefully. 

 

Baekhyun nodded, rendered speechless, and allowed Chanyeol to sit him down at the table. 

 

“Today’s meal is spaghetti with meatballs, fresh bread, and for dessert, a chocolate souffle.” With a flourish, Chanyeol unveiled the meal. “Made by your new personal chef, yours truly.” Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a princely bow and they begun their meal. 

 

It had a while since they’d been able to have alone time like this, having an intimate dinner. 

 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun began as he dug into the dessert with one hand, the other reaching across the table to hold his, “This is perfect.” 

 

“You know I  _ had _ to show you my amazing skills in the kitchen. You can’t be the only one waving the title around,” Chanyeol said, his gaze soft and smiling. 

 

Baekhyun finally took a bite and his smile got wider. Even though the souffle was a little bitter, the result of a little too long in the oven; even though it wasn’t as smooth as it would have been if the mixing had been done slowly and with delicate care, served right out of the oven instead of having sit for a while; even though there may have been a little too much salt added in, Baekhyun couldn’t help but think it was the most perfect souffle he’d ever tasted. 

  
  



End file.
